The present invention relates to a device for determining the rotational speed of a rotating component, in particular of a brake disc of an automotive vehicle brake, the brake disc containing recesses shaped at preferably regular angular distances and lying opposite to a probe.
To determine the wheel speeds in brake systems for automotive vehicles, it is known to furnish a component that is coupled to the rotating wheel with recesses spread regularly over its periphery, and to provide an inductive probe which is placed opposite to these recesses and which, on rotation of the component, supplies an alternating voltage as a result of the variations of the magnetic flux force.
It is a disadvantage in these prior art devices for the determination of the rotational speed of rotating components that the inductive probes are of complicated design and hence entail high manufacturing costs. In addition, it is necessary to mount such inductive probes with relatively small tolerances in order to achieve the desired measurement results.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device of the type discussed which is of a straightforward design and which precludes adjustment problems during the assembly.